


One drop should be enough

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I-, M/M, M/M/M, i gotta, i have 3 other fics i need to write..., kink shame me, maybe...semi au, not make more fics rn, shame me, shouyou has a thing for vampire bites and akaashi is possessive, vampire!Kuroo, vampire!akaashi, what the fuck am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: Take a sip from my secret potion. The thin sheen of sweat covering his back as hard thrusts wracked his small frame had Shouyou twitching and crying out, hands gripping pale thighs as he pressed his face into Keiji's thigh, mouthing at the skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Little Mix's Black Magic.
> 
> im literally going to jump right into the smut

The thin sheen of sweat covering his back as hard thrusts wracked his small frame and it had Shouyou twitching and crying out, hands gripping pale thighs as he pressed his face into Keiji's thigh, mouthing at the skin, leaving his own pink spots dotting the thigh as he sucked on the elders cock, tongue peeking out and licking a small line from the base to tip, lightly sucking on the tip as he arched his back, crying out and jerking as something was hit inside him, taking the other in his mouth.

He relaxed his throat, listening to the low guttural moans and grunts from the vampire in front of him, eyes locked on him, engulfing him fully, gagging slightly as he grabbed the others hips when he thrusted slightly. Moaning softly, vibrations ringing around the throbbing length in his mouth, when Keiji's hands gripped his hair and pushed his head down.

Keiji was never rough and when he was Shouyou didnt want to say anything. He gagged softly before taking a breath through his nose, nails digging into pale skin as he hallowed his cheeks around Keiji's cock before he was pulled off and teeth sunk into his neck, crying out softly before his hands scrambled.

He felt Tetsurou shift behind him, pulling Shouyou, slowly, to rest on his lap with his back on his chest and letting the other raven follow. 

Keiji prodded and Shouyou's entrance as he pushed a finger in beside Tetsurou. Pulling back he looked up at the human, checking for any pain and a ghost of a smile pressed on his lips. 

"Do you think you can take Keiji and i at the same time Shou?" He felt the ginger shiver in his arms before he adjusted and grabbed Shouyou's thighs, pushing his knees farther apart when Keiji readjusted himself and adjusted Shouyou closer to him, Kuroo followed, not wanting to slip out of the warmth currently squeezing his cock. Shouyou was more or less straddling the others hips when he bent down, pressing their lips together.

"Prepare him carefully Keiji. Dont want to  _r i p_ our Shouyou..." Tetsurou gripped one of his hips, the skin will be no dount marked in cresent marks from finger nails

Shouyou's cheeks lit up a dark red once the raven had shuffled as close as he could, grabbing some lube before he coated his fingers, gently stretching the other open. His insides were already slick and wetting from when Tetsurou had came before and he moved, hands reasing beside Tetsurou's shoulders as his naked body pressed against Shouyou as he slowly slipped inside. "Ow ow, w-wait! It hurts! alot!" Hands gripped biceps while he rested against Keiji, shuddering every time he gave a soft, experimental thrust, soft moans leaving his lips as he felt teeth dig into his neck from both boys.

His head flung backwards against Tetsurou's shoulder, crying out with the amount of stimulation that was given. No doubt were the vampires closer, both biting him at the same time. He felt hips stutter against his, he didnt know if it was Tetsurou or Keiji but he couldn't find himself to care as think ropes of white decorated his insides, some dribbling down his thigh when Tetsurou pulled out, leaving Keiji to tug the other to sit his lap, getting him to relax and sit there for a moment.

Nuzzling his neck and lapping at the fang marks, healing them but leaving plenty of 'human marks' he called them, snapping his hips a few times and Shouyou almost screamed. "Keiji Keiji Keiji." It was almost a mantra of the elders name falling from Shouyou's lips, whining and soft begs leaving parted lips onto the others.

He came between their stomach and moaning softly into Keiji's neck. Keiji rubbed his hip gently. "I am sorry Shouyou, i couldnt control myself. 

He nuzzled closer to the pale vampire, hands wrapping around his neck as he felt a wet cloth clean up their...his mess on both of their stomach, eyeing him a bit before he settled closer, a soft yip as he felt the raven's cock still in him. He smiled gently against his neck.

"Are you guys...are you guys ever going to change me to be one of you? I mean i would be better at volleyball right? Be able to jump higher and...and..."

He would be able to keep up with his own special vampires. Their, (read: _Tetsurou's_ ) crazy sex drive.

Shouyou pulled back and cupped Keiji's cheeks, smiling softly at the look he got in return, soft and adoration in his eyes. Shouyou loved when Keiji looked at Shouyou like he was the only thing there, ignoring the other raven haired male behind him.

\--------

He didnt know how possessive vampires were untill Keiji saw him a little too close to Tetsurou. He remembers when they cornered each other and Shouyou wanted to scream, get them to stop.

He knew Keiji was a possessive person, and Shouyou loved it, being locked in by strong arms at sudden times when they went outside, when someone got a little too close to Shouyou. Everyone at the training camp knew Keiji and Shouyou were a thing, even Koutarou did and was awfully thrown off when he found Shouyou behind him one time during the three on three match, dark eyes boring into his when he got a little too close to Keiji.

It was a scary thing, his eyes were doing that glowing, like when he got focused, or really serious. Koutarou decieded that Shouyou might be small but he can be terrifying.

Tetsurou was another story, it had seemed that he and Keiji agreed on something, loving Shouyou with all their heart.

And Kenma, only Kenma for Tetsurou was the exception, only exception, that could get close to Shouyou. Tetsurou threatened Keiji that if he did anything to the younger he would take them both away. He snorted softly, gently.

If Tetsurou had a special exception, that Shouyou agreed on, Keiji could also. He was closest to Bokuto, and Shouyou liked him.

\--------

He yawned softly as Keiji pulled him off, adjusting them to where he could be picked up and carried to the shower, the thick white liquid that was oozing out of Shouyou and down his thighs, to be cleaned off.

Turning into a room he bumped the light switch with his elbow and shut the door, turning on the water and smiled. "Im sorry we were so rough with you Shouyou." _It was a vampire thing_. But that was left unsaid.

But he smiled, and thats all Shouyou could see, was that smile that twitched at Keiji's lips, pulled them up into Shouyou's favorite smiles. All of Keiji's smiles were rare and Shouyou loved them all.

He reached forward, silently asking Keiji to shower with him while Tetsurou cooked some food for Shouyou.

Keiji obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Make it stop...


End file.
